


In Which Gerard Is Us And It Ends Up Getting Him Laid

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fanfiction, I got secondhand embarrassment writing this, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Nerd Gerard Way, Pencey Prep Frank, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank didn't understand why everyone disliked Gerard so much, because okay - he was a bit odd, but he was also the most wonderful person Frank had ever had the pleasure of spending time with, and he wished that everyone else could see that so they would learn to appreciate Gerard's existence as much as he did.</i>
</p><p>Or the fic in which Gerard writes fanfiction and Frank just so happens to stumble across a more risque section of his works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gerard Is Us And It Ends Up Getting Him Laid

Frank Iero had done quite a bit in his short lifetime, he was smart for one, managing to achieve a full scholarship to Rutgers University which he was due to start attending in the fall, he was decently musically talented, he could play guitar as well as sing, and he was currently in a band called Pencey Prep that wasn't half bad if Frank said so himself, but if he was asked, he would claim that his greatest accomplishment to date was winning Gerard Way's heart, although many people wouldn't agree with him there.

But Frank didn't give a shit what everyone else thought of Gerard, well _he did_ \- he hated the fact that his high school classmates talked crap about him behind his back, or when his friends would state that Frank could get with someone way better than _'that nerd'_ , but luckily for the both of them, those days were behind them now since they had graduated a few weeks ago, and Frank no longer had to resist the urge to punch someone in the face every time he heard Gerard's name brought up in a negative fashion, which he had actually done a few times when he wasn't able to control himself, not to mention Gerard didn't have to deal with it either.

Frank didn't understand why everyone disliked Gerard so much, because _okay_ \- he was a bit odd, but he was also the most wonderful person Frank had ever had the pleasure of spending time with, and he wished that everyone else could see that so they would learn to appreciate Gerard's existence as much as he did.

Frank thought it was freaking adorable how Gerard's entire wardrobe consisted of nothing besides a plethora of Doctor Who t-shirts, with the occasional superhero or Star Wars one thrown in, and he didn't give a shit if Gerard was quiet, he was just shy, probably because everyone was such a dick to him, and if Frank and Gerard's roles had been reversed, Frank would have given them all the cold shoulder as well, and maybe also the occasional black eye.

Once Frank finally worked up the courage to ask Gerard out at the beginning of senior year, people started to leave Gerard alone at least, mostly out of fear of pissing off Frank. Gerard stopped getting shoved into lockers, and the other students refrained from saying anything to his face, although they still muttered about him when they thought that both he and Frank were out of earshot, but it was better than nothing, and Frank went out of his way to protect Gerard as much as he possibly could, not wanting the hateful sentiments of his cruel classmates to affect the beautiful boy who meant the entire world to him.

Gerard never seemed too bothered by his social status though - he liked the way he was. Of course he didn't enjoy the teasing, but he never allowed it to change him either, or to inspire him to hide away his true self in order to become more accepted by the assholes that weren't worth his time, to which Frank was so fucking _grateful_ for, because the Gerard he fell in love with was the boy who had to suppress a squeal when he found a new comic he liked, or when the next season of Doctor Who finally got put up on Netflix, or when his favorite fanfiction finally had another chapter added to it.

Gerard was perfect in Frank eyes, and yeah, _okay_ \- he was a little biased, but who could blame him.

And now Frank had the whole summer to spend with his boyfriend: no more school to take up the majority of their days, at least for a little while, no more idiots to interrupt their alone time, no more teachers telling them to pay attention when Frank would much rather be focusing on what Gerard was whispering in his ear - basically, summer vacation was heaven for Frank.

And that explained why Frank couldn't seem to stop grinning as he let himself into Gerard's house, planning to spend the entire afternoon watching movies with his boyfriend, because there was nothing else he would rather be doing right now, except for maybe having sex, but that might come later too if Frank was lucky.

Frank was currently spinning around in Gerard's rolling chair that Frank could never get enough of while Gerard was downstairs grabbing them some snacks, attempting to see how fast he could force the contraption to rotate before dizziness overwhelmed him, which was a lot more fun than it sounded like.

Gerard was taking forever though, Mikey had probably distracted him if Frank had to guess, and he was actually getting slightly bored as he awaited Gerard's return, so he focused his attention on Gerard's desk, hoping to unearth a new drawing of Gerard's that he hadn't seen yet, or something else just as fascinating that he could occupy himself with for a short time.

But as Frank shifted through the numerous papers splayed out over the wooden surface, he didn't find any sketches, which was a rarity in itself since Gerard always had a pencil pushed against a blank page of paper it seemed. Instead, Frank came across sheet after sheet covered in Gerard's signature scrawl, and upon closer inspection, he realized that they were plot points and character developments for Gerard's fanfictions.

Frank knew about Gerard's proclivity for writing about fictional characters, although he had never actually read one in its entirety. Gerard would sometimes ask for Frank's advice on a particular passage he was unsure about, or simply show off a paragraph he was extremely proud of, but Gerard refused to tell Frank the username on his account, stating that it was too embarrassing, and Frank respected his wishes, no matter the fact that he was dying of curiosity to discover what had Gerard so mortified that his cheeks would stain a deep pink whenever Frank would bring it up.

Frank didn't actually mind Gerard's desire for secrecy though, he was entitled to keep some things private after all, but the temptation to skim through the words lying before him was too great to resist, especially when Frank spied one which was titled with _'possible smut addition'_ in bold at the top.

Frank wasn't a complete idiot, and he was pretty sure that smut meant _sex_ , so before he could second-guess himself, his thumb and index finger were tugging at the mostly buried page until the text littered across it was finally revealed to his prying gaze. Craning his head around quickly, trying to ascertain if Gerard was going to make an appearance anytime soon, which Frank deduced he wasn't since he couldn't hear any footsteps on the stairs, he smoothed out the sheet hurriedly, leaning back in the chair comfortably as he started to read.

Frank only made it about two lines in before his cock began to swell against his jeans, followed by a rush of heat that he was sure had stained his neck a bright red shade, because _fuck_ \- this was hot, like _really fucking hot_ , but also somehow beautiful, as if art and porn had been mixed together into an intimate scene which only revealed itself through ink or some shit. Frank wasn't sure what sort of analogy he was attempting to concoct to describe what Gerard had written, but he knew that he liked it a hell of a lot.

Frank had never thought that reading about people fucking could be so arousing, and maybe it was only since Gerard hadn't actually named anyone, most likely because he wasn't sure which story to put this in yet, but whatever the case, the lack of any characters allowed Frank to pretend that it was him in their place, his hands roving over Gerard's heaving chest, his mouth sucking bruises into Gerard's pale skin, his tongue swiping against Gerard's as he moaned against his lips.

Frank actually gasped aloud as his eyes devoured the lines eagerly, flipping the page over avidly as he went, his hips twitching forward unconsciously when the narrator cried out while the other man slipped two fingers inside of him. Frank had never experienced anything like this, _seriously_ \- not even Frank's favorite porno held a candle to this masterpiece.

Frank was so fucking tempted to shove his jeans down around his ankles so he could get his cock out right now. It was already beginning to ache, and the friction against his zipper was borderline painful, which was Frank's fault for neglecting to put on boxers today, but _hey_ \- it didn't hurt a guy to be optimistic when heading over to his boyfriend's house for the evening.

"Frank!" Gerard's panicked squeal snapped Frank out of his illicit thoughts as he spun the chair around quickly, almost throwing himself to the floor in the process, still clutching tightly to the piece of paper with a look of guilt plastered on his face. "You can't read those," Gerard snapped harshly, his arms crossing over his chest indignantly as he spoke, even though his stern posture was made slightly less intimidating by the sodas and chips he was clutching in both hands.

"I - I'm sorry, but Gerard, _fuck_ -" Frank gave up on speaking when it became apparent that he was going to be able to form a coherent sentence, deciding instead to launch himself at his furious boyfriend, his surprise attack catching Gerard entirely off guard, causing him to drop their snacks onto the floor with a soft thump as Frank's fingers snaked under Gerard's shirt, his mouth attaching to Gerard's neck as he moaned loudly, pressing his lower half against Gerard's thigh as he sputtered in confusion.

"Oh god," Gerard gasped out, sounding partially turned on and also still livid all at the same time. "This isn't going to make me forgive you."

"I know, I'm a dick, and I shouldn't have looked through your stuff," Frank muttered hurriedly, trying to get Gerard's belt off at the same time as he spoke with unsatisfactory results, "but why didn't you tell me you could write that way - _holy hell_ , it's so fucking hot Gerard."

"You mean - you did not read my smut," Gerard whimpered, his muscles tensing up as Frank nodded rapidly in affirmation. "This isn't happening, this is just a dream, or something... _right_?" Gerard asked warily, his cheeks tinted red as he peered down at Frank with terrified eyes, ignoring how Frank was still pushing his hard length against Gerard's leg gently.

"Yeah, it's so good, I want to jack off to your stories instead of porn, want to do that stuff to you...please Gee, _fuck_ \- I'm so damn hard."

"You mean..." Gerard swallowed heavily, his knees buckling as Frank managed to get his jeans down just enough so that Frank could slip his hand inside of the baggy denim, "you really liked it?"

"No you idiot - I'm just on the verge of coming in my pants for no fucking reason," Frank scoffed, laughing quietly as he began stroking Gerard, feeling him hardening rapidly underneath his touch. "I fucking _loved_ it okay, now take off your fucking clothes."

"I thought we were going to watch Captain America," Gerard huffed, but Frank knew by the way that he all but tore his t-shirt as he pulled it over his head that Gerard was getting into this now.

"Shut up," Frank growled, pushing Gerard back onto his bed when he had stripped down to his boxers. "I need you so fucking badly right now."

Just as Frank was about to join Gerard on the mattress, his toes brushed against the paper he had discarded earlier in his desire to get his hands on Gerard, but now that he was reminded of what had caused this sudden rush of lust in the first place, a wicked idea crossed his mind, and he found himself leaning down quickly, grabbing the crumbled page before kneeling next to Gerard's prone body.

"Read it to me," Frank begged, trying to place the page in Gerard's open palm, but Gerard refused to grasp it.

"What the fuck Frank?" Gerard scoffed, a soft whine leaving his lips as Frank's free hand started to stroke his upper thigh slowly. "I can't do that."

"Please baby? I want to hear it in your voice," Frank pressed onward, placing the heel of his hand against Gerard's cock heavily as Gerard cried out at the sudden pressure. "Just one sentence?"

"I - _fine_ ," Gerard gave in surprisingly quickly, probably because Frank had begun mouthing at the wet spot staining his boxers as he awaited his boyfriend's reply, although Frank didn't miss the irritation lacing his tone.

Gerard swallowed thickly as he turned his body slightly, allowing his eyes to glance over the page, his gaze snapping up to Frank once before immediately shooting back downward. Frank could feel the heat emitting from his boyfriend's flaming cheeks even through the distance separating them, and just when Frank was about to rescind his earlier request, Gerard heaved in a deep breath and began to speak.

_"My skin burned as he scraped his teeth over the exposed column of my throat, my spine arching deeply as his tongue drew patterns on my skin, his saliva mixing with my sweat as he continued to move lower, relocating his mouth to my chest as I cried out softly with need."_

As Gerard was reading, Frank quickly removed his own clothing, the material feeling too heavy on his frame all of a sudden, returning to his previous position eagerly before wrapping one of his damp palms around Gerard's cock loosely, keeping his motions slow and teasing as Gerard's breathing began to hitch in his chest.

"Keep going," Frank pleaded, staring down at Gerard with blown out pupils as he continued to work his cock, nudging Gerard slightly with his knees until he got the hint to lift up so that Frank could pull down his boxers which were now digging into his pale thighs.

"It's too embarrassing," Gerard whimpered, his hips snapping up into Frank's fist while he tried to set the page down, but Frank wasn't going to let him back out of this that easily, so as much as it pained him, he forced himself to sit back on his heels, removing all contact between himself and Gerard as he fixed his boyfriend with a dark look.

Frank could physical see the instant in which Gerard realized what Frank was doing, and Frank knew he had deciphered his meaning, which was _'the more you read, the more I'll touch you,"_ and even though Gerard sighed loudly, he didn't object, much to Frank's relief, even though he didn't mutter something under his breath that Frank didn't quite catch which probably pertained to how weird Frank was being.

"Come on baby," Frank urged him gently, tracing delicate patterns against Gerard's ribs as he quivered softly underneath his touch.

"I'm getting there," Gerard pouted, but he did return his attention to the words on the page, and he only paused for about fifteen seconds before his thin lips began moving again. _"I could feel him smirking against my stomach as my muscles clenched tightly, wanting his mouth lower, or his hands - anything really. I_...oh fuck Frank," Gerard whimpered when Frank resumed stroking him, digging his thumb heavily into Gerard's leaking tip before smearing around the precome that had accumulated there.

"Please...so hot," Frank gasped, pulling back for a second so he could give his own cock a few quick strokes, feeling his length jumping in his hand as he tried to push down the orgasm that was already threatening to overwhelm him as he listened to Gerard's ragged inhalations.

Gerard didn't need any prompting this time to continue, if anything, his sentences emerged in a hurried fashion, his arousal erasing his earlier hesitance completely as Frank rewarded him for his compliance, replacing his hand with his mouth as he teasing licked up the large vein on the underside of Gerard's cock.

 _"My hips were shoving upward instinctually, needing some sort of friction, but finding nothing but air as he moved away from me -_ ahh shit - _and just as I was about to voice my distress aloud, he returned to my side_ \- ohh - _slicking his fingers up with the bottle of lube he had retrieved before circling my trembling rim with one digit in a manner that was quickly driving me insane."_

"Oh yeah - fucking hell Gee," Frank moaned, sticking two fingers into his mouth as he pulled off of Gerard's cock, letting his saliva drip down messily into the webbing of his hand as Gerard watched him with desperate eyes, his legs spreading as wide as they could in preparation for what Frank was about to do.

Gerard understood the game by now, so he eagerly started reading again, knowing that Frank wasn't going to give him anything else unless he let him hear the next paragraph, and _fuck_ \- Frank was losing it as Gerard's voice grew breathy and high pitched as Frank pressed against his puckered entrance, loving the way Gerard's body instantly opened up to accept the intrusion that was his middle and index finger.

 _"Finally, he allowed me to push down onto his hand. A hoarse scream tore past my lips as his found my spot instantly_ \- oh fuck Frank - _angling his fingers in just the right way to have me shaking and overwhelmed, the hot spikes of pleasure shooting up my spine would have surely brought me to my_ \- ahh - _knees if I wasn't already lying down."_

Frank felt like his skin was going to split open as Gerard started shoving back against him, not saying anything as Gerard's eyes fluttered shut and he cried out loudly, letting Frank know that he was just as into this as Frank was.

 _Actually_ \- Frank was slightly ashamed at how close he was, almost as if he was a virgin that had stumbled upon internet porn for the first time. His cock was fucking _pulsating_ with each beat of his rapidly ticking heart, and he hadn't even been touched yet, but seeing Gerard like this, writhing and sweaty while the obscenities he had written poured from his spit soaked lips was too much for Frank to handle.

"Frank...I - I can't, gonna come," Gerard gasped loudly, his spine arcing off of the bed as Frank added a third finger roughly, pressing the pads of all three digits directly against Gerard's prostate.

"It's okay baby, you can let go," Frank nodded in acquiescence, not sure if he could take any more of Gerard's narrative without spilling all over himself as well, so he lowered himself back down, sucking the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth as he rubbed back and forth over Gerard's inner walls.

"Fuck - Frank, don't stop - I... _ahh_ ," Gerard cut himself off with a sound halfway between a sob and a scream as Frank swallowed around him wetly, loving the way his boyfriend's dick swelled in his mouth before the first hot rush of come coated his tongue, forcing him to pull back slightly so he wouldn't gag as Gerard continued to empty himself.

As soon as Gerard's orgasm had faded away, Frank shot upward, rubbing his own borderline painful length against the damp skin of his boyfriend's thighs harshly, babbling incoherent compliments involving things such as how much he loved Gerard, and how fucking close he was, and how beautiful he looked like this.

Once Gerard managed to regain himself enough to inch his hand in-between their conjoined bodies, Frank was coming after three hard tugs, burying his face in Gerard's neck as a deep moan ripped its way out of his lungs, his orgasm shocking him with its intensity, leaving him drained and blissed out by the time his cock had finally stopped twitching.

"Wow," Frank mumbled sleepily, rolling slightly so he could nuzzle into Gerard's side as well as to avoid the sticky mess staining Gerard's chest.

"What the fuck just happened?" Gerard questioned, sounding just as exhausted as Frank currently felt.

"Awesomeness," Frank replied with a deep chuckle, earning himself a halfhearted slap from his boyfriend to his shoulder.

"I can't believe you made me do that...I can't believe you read my smut," Gerard groaned weakly, one of his hands coming up to cover his face as Frank giggled obnoxiously.

"Oh come on, you totally enjoyed that," Frank teased, nipping at Gerard's ribs playfully until he squirmed away from Frank, leaving him alone on the bed as he searched for his shirt so he could wipe himself off with it.

"Well it could have been worse, that isn't even close to my dirtiest stuff."

"Wait - there's _more_?" Frank sprang upwards suddenly, making himself dizzy in the process, his overwhelmed body unready to accept such rapid movement just yet.

"Oh yeah - _a lot_ ," Gerard chuckled nervously, shooting Frank a sly glance before bending down to pull his jeans back on, "That was one of my first drafts actually, I've gotten a lot better at it...at least, I'm pretty sure I have, but don't even think about trying to find it."

"It hasn't even crossed my mind," Frank smirked, knowing that the next time Gerard left him alone in his room, the very first thing he was going to do would be to tear the place apart until he found another installment of Gerard's provocative writing, which would hopefully led to many more evenings similar to this one, and in that moment, Frank had never been so thankful that Gerard had decided to try his hand at writing fanfiction.


End file.
